Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatus and methods for preparing a foamed vascular treatment agent, such as a foamed sclerosant.
Description of the Related Art
Sclerotherapy is a treatment of varicose veins by injecting sclerosing solution into the veins to cause sclerosis. When the liquid sclerosing solution is injected into the vein, it is mixed with the blood contained in the vein and is diluted in an unknown proportion. The results can be uncertain and unpredictable. However, when sclerosing foam is used (instead of a more flowing liquid), the results are more predictable. Sclerosing foams can displace the blood inside the vessels and have fuller contact with the vein inner wall. Low doses and low concentrations of drugs may be successfully employed because the foam resists dilution. Various foam generation techniques in the art have proven cumbersome and difficult to automate. The disclosed inventions solve many of these problems.